


Paper Dreams

by Gokuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Books, Brotherly Affection, Daydreaming, Future, Other, Protectiveness, Skeleton brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: “I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!”Papyrus dreams. Sans worries.





	

Papyrus reads books.

 

He finds them, or rather: they find him in sneaky, mysterious ways even Sans can't grasp. There are times when they seem to appear out of nowhere, in neat piles or noisy flocks, rustling their pages or falling onto the floor, disturbing inevitably Sans's well-deserved nap.

Sometimes they appear slowly, one by one - lonely islands of paper, cloth and cardboard. Sometimes Sans tries to discover where they come from; he's never seen his brother bringing any of those print-specked intruders. But here they are, making Papyrus wonder. Making Papyrus dream, imagine different worlds.

 

Sans is not sure if he should be happy or worried.

 

And he's read some of those books, or at least tried to do that until they've started snapping their covers threateningly (or simply made him fall asleep). He can't seem to find any charm in those fake stories; in the stories that aren't even about Monsters. He can't get why would anyone care about beings that are either Human or don't live in Snowdin. But Papyrus cares for some reason; even for the heroes of those ridiculous novels that are flashy and sweet, like Papyrus's sugary sprinkles.

He loves them the most, that incurable _bonehead_. That incurable dreamer - and dreams are the things Sans really distrusts. It's better not to dream about anyone or anything; it's better not to bond with anyone if you don't want to get hurt. Well, he's with Papyrus, he's always been with and for Papyrus ---

 

But some things just can't be helped.

Some things should.

 

So when Sans hears his brother reciting another brave speech or another confession of love, he doesn't say anything. He doesn't feel like mocking: he'd never want Papyrus to be mocked, even if he needed to vanquish or beat into the ground anyone who'd try that. He doesn't make fun of Papyrus's new posters, of the sketches and scribbles about his "VALIANT KNIGHT!" costumes, of the poems (why would anyone _rhyme_ things?), of Papyrus's new and new declarations. But sometimes he eyes the Books and pictures a nice, really bright bonfire - and being able to sleep calmly.

Not worrying constantly about the ideas they're putting into Papyrus's head.

And sometimes he's really, really worried.

 

But sometimes he tries to imagine the person Papyrus thinks of: how would they look like, who would they be, how would Papyrus meet them - there's so much more opportunities now, when the Barrier is finally gone. And he finds himself smiling, when he thinks of his brother, of his ridiculous brother -

\--- Loving and being loved.

 


End file.
